1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lifting implements and, more particularly, to a tire lifting apparatus for supporting and lifting an existing wheel or tire.
2. Prior Art
Wheel lifting tools and wheel jacks are used to assist operators in lifting and removing wheels or wheel-tire assemblies from vehicle axles. Conventional wheel lifting tools are inefficient because they require a significant force to be exerted by the operator to manipulate truck tires or other heavy tires and leave unsolved the problems of manipulating a heavy wheel-tire assembly after separation from the vehicle axle.
Partial solutions to the problems of removal, manipulation and replacement of heavy wheel-tire assemblies have called for the use of lifts which introduce the use of a foot pedal to lift the tire to the appropriate height so it can be replaced. Other solutions require the use of an operator's hands to lift the wheel, which puts a potentially injurious strain on the operator's back, in addition to causing a user's hands to become soiled. Another remaining problem, however, is that these prior art examples are not effective methods for removing or lifting wheel-tire assemblies which are extremely heavy, such as those used on heavy transport vehicles including trucks.
Another difficulty unsolved by prior approaches is that of maneuvering a heavy wheel for replacement onto an axle. The wheel usually lies flat on the ground or on a work area after being repaired and must be lifted to a vertical position. This also strains the operator's back when performed manually. In removing or replacing a wheel from a truck axle manually, the operator also runs the risk of entrapping his hands between the wheel and the axle.
Related problems also exist with removing and installing wheel-tire assemblies in conventional automobiles. But such problems are especially acute with trucks because of the bulk and weight of wheel-tire assemblies. Also, truck designs in use today complicate the removal of a tire therefrom because the wheel-tire assembly must be lifted so that it can be pulled off the axle. This contrasts with automobile wheels when the wheel-tire assembly can more readily be removed from the axle once the lug nuts are removed. Obviously, it would be advantageous to provide users with a means for safely and easily lifting and manipulating wheel assemblies of varying sizes.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The tire lifting apparatus is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for conveniently supporting and lifting an existing wheel or tire. The apparatus is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.